


You are the bluest light.

by AsphyxiatedComatose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Gen, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5357213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsphyxiatedComatose/pseuds/AsphyxiatedComatose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you have the audacity, the, inaccuracy to call me etheral, than fuck you? NO fuck you - The only reason you think I'm ethereal is because all we do is have sex, flirt and have sex..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> JUST FYI. Not my original idea. I used some things from the movie DAYDREAMNATION.
> 
> Highly recommended.

_‘Maybe we all want to be someone different sometimes, someone smarter and sexier. Possibly bolder than we really are; but then again, maybe I just looked and saw someone just as lonely as I was.’  
  
_ ' _'Do you really think someone would be so stupid_ to go out into the middle of the night alone while there are men slaughtering young girls?'' Temari paused, the cigarette between those pink lips of hers barely in her mouth. ''That's the tenth kid slaughtered from this high school, people should get a clue and not travel alone.''  
  
Kankuro watched the way his sisters lips moved, the words molding off her tongue faster than he could count. ''It's a shame they're all first-years too...'' He added, eyeing the clouded sky - It always looked grey, even when the sun decided to show. ''They need to learn the rules. This is bloody high school.''  
  
''What does it matter, you don't know any of the teenagers who died; why so sensitive, Kankuro?'' Gaara asked, those eyes coated in the thickest black makeup you could buy. ''Their stupidity is what caused their death, the slaughter hound just happened to find them vulnerable and alone.'' Those pale lips curved, dropping the butt of a cigarette beneath his foot.  
  
''Don't be so dramatic, Gaara.'' Kankuro stated, pissed at his half-brother. The red-head always managed to get under his skin one way or another; but they never physically fought.  
  
   **Konoha High** wasn't much of a school. Surrounded by a large expanse of forest; followed by more nature. You could say it was literally in the middle of nowhere; It was more like a deserted town; and the only way out was by traveling four hours to an airport, and flying about 15 hours until you find somewhat of something that resembles a city. If you grew up there, you knew you weren't really going anywhere unless you had all good grades, and were buddy-buddy with your math and English teacher. Being a new student there was like being an alien that crash-landed on earth, it was like these students never really saw a new face before.  
  
''A New student hn? Sounds like fun to me. It's been awhile since we had any excitement hn.'' Blonde, blue-eyed, and somewhat perfect as girls and some guys labeled; Tattoos up and down his arms and hands. ''The last fun we had didn't end very well.''  
  
''That's because you fucked up Deidara. That girl was murdered, because you fucking left her on her own, in the middle of the fucking woods after you finished fucking her.'' Hidan spat, exhaling a large cloud of smoke. ''She was fucking sixteen.''  
  
Kakuzu snorted with laughter; finding Hidan's words nothing but an act. ''Speak for yourself, Hidan. You're worse than Deidara.'' He muttered, the scars on his face stuck out like a sore thumb anytime he moved his mouth.  
  
''Keh, fuck that. At least I'm polite to my fuck n chucks.'' Hidan snickered, inhaling more cancer into his lungs. ''Where the fuck is Itachi anyway? He's late every fucking day.''  
  
''I'm here ass fuck.'' Itachi snapped, bag slung onto one arm, tired lines shadowed under his eyes; followed by black hair that hung in his face. Last year of high school; but he wasn't ready to graduate - he knew he wasn't going anywhere. ''Cut down on the swearing Hidan, you're going to get in trouble again.'' He added, lighting up a cigarette.  
  
Hidan merely rolled his eyes, the four of them stood near 'smoker's point', a few feet away from the school - near the woods; where you weren't exactly allowed to hangout.  
  
You'd consider them; followed by a few other's the 'outcast.' They weren't labeled as emo or goth, they mostly kept to themselves. Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame; they played in a band - but that was so overrated, followed by sex, alcohol, drugs, and the phrase ''I love you.'' Deidara, Sasori, Pain, and Konan just usually hung around; they were all in their final year of high-school; but they none of them really had plans.  
  
''So who is the new kid?'' Kisame muttered, hearing the previous conversation. ''I heard it was a girl.''  
  
Deidara's ears perked, and his lips curved into a grin but Hidan jumped. ''Don't fucking think about it Deidara. Let someone else have a chance with a girl, there's no more fun girls that go to this school, you already got them addicted to drugs.'' He snapped, obviously annoyed with the handsome blonde.  
  
They stood there for a moment, the ring of the bell snapping them back into reality.  
  
Ever walk into a place where everyone is staring at you? As if you're wearing a funny hat, or there's something like shit on your face? Well that's what it's like when you're new, especially if you had bright, pink hair. Tall, slender, skin like porcelain; Waves of pink hung down over small shoulders, stopping at the curve of her chest, complimenting her small face and large features, emerald eyes. Naturally pink, plump lips that cried out kiss me. Heart beating rapidly, Sakura swallowed back the nerves that continued to creep up. Each step she took echoed into the back of her mind, she heard nothing but the sound of her quickened breath as she finally managed to find the blue locker she so longed for.  
  
Whispers echoed in her ear, followed by the burning sensation of eyes glued to her backside.  
  
 **''You're Sakura Haruno, aren't you?''**  
  
The voice wasn't a threat, nor was it shy; it sound eager and hopeful that she would turn around with a smile on her face and say hello instantly - but Sakura hesitated a moment, that voice wasn't female, it was male.  
  
Turning, she came face-to-face with round, ocean blue orbs that seemed to stare further into her than she wanted. Strands of sunlight hung in front of his face, a grin stretched from one side of his face to the other. Sakura blinked three times, and took a step back from his odd closeness. ''Yes... That’s me…'' She replied, lips moving slowly but the words came out quick.  
  
Feeling the burning sensation increase as he stood in front of her - this strange boy that gave her a warm, fuzzy feeling.  
  
 ''Great,'' His grin somehow managed to widen. ''I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!''  
He added; Sakura didn't exactly get the whole 'Believe it' part of his introduction; but she wasn't complaining.  
  
''Nice to meet you, Naruto'' She said politely, her lips slightly curving into a shy yet, hopeful smile.  
  
Moving to some place completely new, and alien; makes you feel just as much as an outsider as ever. Being approached by a goofy, yet handsome young male was far from what Sakura expected. The way his smile stretched from cheek bone to cheek bone. White, straight and perfect lined teeth smiled brightly at her. The way his chest rose and fell as if to say he was more nervous than she felt at that moment in time.  
  
''So how do you like it here so far?'' Naruto asked, the smile fading down into a tempting grin.  
  
Sakura bit her bottom lip; she took in every word he spoke. They stood face to face, but Sakura didn't mind as much. ''It's school..'' She paused, glancing around the narrowed hallway; at least it seemed that way with all the burning eyes glued to her and him. ''I mean, it's different from what I'm used to... but I'm sure it'll get better.'' Adding this, her smile remained; closing her locker, silence hung in the air for a moment before Naruto spoke. ''Do you think I could walk you to class?'' He offered, turning as if you walk in the direction of her class.  
  
Sakura hesitated another moment; she'd wondered about boys her entire life. Her mother seemingly went through five of them without any type of heart break - but maybe those relationships were purely based on sex.    
  
''Actually,'' The polite smile remained on her face; she didn't want to give him the wrong impression. ''I'm not going to class today; I have a note from my mother. We need to finish unpacking, but possibly tomorrow Naruto?'' She stood there, books pressed to her chest; followed by a back-pack slung over one arm. Naruto's grin didn't falter; he just nodded and turned in the opposite direction. ''Later Sakura-chan!''  
  
''What was that all about?'' Lee questioned, watching Naruto walk away from the pretty pinkette that headed in the other direction. Black bushy eyebrows arched as Naruto came back to his locker. ''I cannot believe you actually talked to Haruno-san.'' He snapped, jealousy radiating off him like heat from the sun. The martial arts champion wasn't exactly 'charming' when it came to girls; he had a habit of scaring them away with his impulsiveness and kindness.  
  
‘‘Would you relax, I just introduced myself.'' Naruto explained, grin stretching from ear to ear. ''She's nice, but she's going home to finish unpacking.''  
  
''Sounds like you did more than just introduce yourself.'' Kiba added in, scruffy locks hanging in those daring eyes of his. ''Are you seriously jealous Lee?'' He asked as if Lee and Sakura were boyfriend and girlfriend - at least Naruto had the guts to go up to her and say hello.  
  
 **Parking Lot **  
  
Students scattered left and right after the second bell rang, Deidara watched Sakura leave the school from where he stood.  
  
''You're such a fucking creep Deidara.'' Hidan snapped, leaning on the hood of his car. ''She doesn't even look like your fucking type.''  
  
''She's a bombshell, with pink hair.'' Deidara said. ''That's my type.''  
  
Itachi's onyx eyes lingered, the way her hips swayed as she walked to what seemed like a nice car. ''At least she's got good taste in cars.'' He mumbled as she opened the front door, all three of them seemingly gawked.  
  
''That is definitely my type.'' Deidara added, unable to look away. ''I wonder how fast that thing goes.''  
  
''What does it fucking matter to you?'' Hidan snapped again, he felt the need to punch Deidara square in the face. ''You don't even fucking like fucking cars, you think it's a waste of fucking money.''  
  
 **Class 101**  
  
''So do you plan to make her your girlfriend?'' Lee questioned the two of them sat next to each other in English. Lee wasn't really what you would call 'popular' with the ladies. Their teacher was unavailable at that moment, which gave Naruto a chance to explain himself properly. ''I'm not going to make her my girlfriend, Lee.''  
  
''So just a fuck n chuck like the smokers do?''  
  
Naruto rolled his eyes, he'd been less like himself since his dad passed. ‘’No.’’ He rolled his eyes again. ‘’I’ll just see what happens…’’  
 

**New homes are kind of lonely**  
  
''So you're not even home…'' Trailing her fingers alongside the thin piece of white inked paper, green eyes rolled with annoyance; her mother was never home - she paid for everything, the house, food, clothes, but she didn't do what a real mother should. A longing came over her; Sakura wasn't exactly innocent back in her home town - but not a lot of people really knew that. Innocent, and not the way you're thinking - it isn't always about sex.  
Well, it is, but not in this case.  
  
The house was far from new, it was old, and most of the flooring was wooden. The ceilings stretched high up, the walls were covered in paintings; it was large, and hollow.  
  
 'Maybe I should've stayed at school...' Her thoughts trailed, lingering on her new school - and that blonde goof ball that introduced himself to her; she was suspicious he didn't want to be just friends… a lot of 'boys' were like that - for this generation anyway. Sakura believed she was born in the wrong time era - she wanted to back a few steps where men bowed before you. She'd never been in love before; she never allowed herself too fully open up to what could be a stranger; how do you really know someone…  
  
 **Chaos comes in different stages; Shikamaru’s place**  
  
''So…you're breaking up with me?''  
  
Shikamaru exhaled smoke from his lips, watching the way Termari's face crumbled into nothing.  
  
The question she asked didn't really bother him as much as he thought it would've. In fact, he thought the entire thing was troublesome. It isn't by choice that you fall in love, it's by chance. It's not that you stay in love by chance, you've got to fight for it; and some people, fall out of love and that isn't by chance; but nothing has to last forever to be perfect - at least, that's how Shikamaru saw the world. ''I guess you could call it that.'' He stated bluntly, cigarette dangling from his lips. ''I just don't see you the way I used to.'' He admitted, thinking of the proper words. ''I grew up, and things change, Temari.''  
  
Temari stood there, the way the muscles continued to move beneath the surface of her skin - you could tell she was holding back a punch in the face. ''If that's what you really want.''  
  
God, why did she have to use so much emphasis on the word 'really,' this was too troublesome for him. ''Temari.'' Shikamaru exhaled a sigh. ''Don't be like that, just accept it, move on.'' He muttered dully; just not caring at this point.  
  
''Fuck you.'' Temari spat, knowing she'd still be hung up on him for at least half a year. They dated a long while.  
  
''So how did it go, Shikamaru?'' Chouji paused to swallow his food; the two of them sitting in the cafeteria - Chouji's usual spot.  
  
''Troublesome.'' Shikamaru muttered; having an itch to smoke - but class was in a few minutes. ''She didn't take it as well as I thought she would.'' He added, his eyes glued to 'smoker's point.' Watching the way you'd flick your lighter to make the spark of orange appear, inhale - letting that cancer spread; enveloping your lungs. His bottom lip twitched, but something else distracted him; a flash of pink.  
  
 ''Who's that?'' Chouji asked mouth full of chips.  
  
''I don't know.'' Shikamaru muttered, his gaze glued to her a moment. ''Pink hair…Huh…''    
  
 **Day Two**  
  
 _''Watch where you're going.''_  
  
Walking sex wouldn't cut it for this guy who Sakura ran into. Running late was a habit of hers; she managed to make it two minutes after the bell - when students tend to be running to their classroom, before the teacher decides to shut you out.  
  
''Sorry.'' She muttered, her face blushing red; eyes wide, and lips parted.  
  
Tall, dark and handsome stared at her a moment - as if everything around them stopped for a mere second around them. People stopped moving, and dust particles became visible in the air.  
  
 ''-I didn't see you.'' She added, bowing her head slightly in an apology. The minute afterward, it was like time-sped up to meet its proper limit; so people were moving at a natural pace and not in slow motion.  
  
''It's fine.'' Onyx eyes remained on her emerald gaze. Sakura was bright compared to this strange male; dressed in nothing but black, his raven hair hung slightly in those daring eyes of his. They continued to stare at one another, until the second bell rang; forcing Sakura back into reality.  
  
''Ah! I'm late!'' She muttered, turning right and bolting down the hall.  
  
 **Class 101**  
  
''Sex is overrated.''  
  
''That's because you can't get any'' Deidara commented, eyeing Kakuzu next to him. They sat side-by-side in their English class, followed by Itachi and Kisame behind them.  
  
Kakuzu rolled his eyes. ''Girls take one look and run, so yeah, you're right.'' He paused. ''You don't have to be such a dick.''  
  
''I'm not being a dick, I'm being honest.'' Deidara snapped back; the teacher occupied with someone in the hall way. ''I don't get why you think it's overrated personally. Even if you only get laid once, it's still awesome.''  
  
Kakuzu continued to ignore Deidara's comments, his eyes distracted by the pinkette walking into the room. ''Is that the new girl?''  
  
''Where?'' Deidara leaned forward in his chair, so eager to look at the bombshell he considered 'his type.' ''Mm, she's gorgeous.''  
  
'God. Why do people stare...?’ Sakura thought; after speaking with her new English teacher. The atmosphere became thick, and Sakura felt as if she couldn't breathe. ''Attention Class.''; His name was Kakashi-Hatake, he was gorgeous, a bit older, but Sakura didn't mind much. ''This is Haruno, Sakura - please treat her nicely.'' He instructed, that mask blocking his beautiful face - Sakura stared a moment longer before she was nudged toward her seat.  
  
''You'll be sitting next to Kiba, Kiba Sakura, Sakura, Kiba.'' Kakashi grinned under his mask, and headed back toward the front of the classroom.  
  
''Uh...'' Kiba stared for a moment, brown strands dangling in his eyes; Sakura sat next to him and half-smiled. ''Hello,'' She continued to smile before turning back toward the front of the classroom.  ''H-Hi.'' His lips curved, and he smiled at her a moment more.  
  
''Man, Hatake would seat that beauty to a freak like Kiba.'' Kisame commented, eyeing the both of them - his words directed at no one in particular.  
  
Being new in this school really had its advantages, and its disadvantages. Sakura felt the burning sensation of eyes on her back, just like the first day she arrived - as if none of the students had ever seen someone new before. ''I'm guessing this school doesn't get many new students...'' She trailed off, the question meant for Kiba to answer.  
  
Silence fell between the both of them for a moment, and Kiba finally caught on. ''Ah, well, no... Not really.'' He admitted, his eyes locked on her face, those perfect lips... pale complexion... He felt his mouth begin to water, forcing himself to look away.  
  
''Did you see the way that new girl attracts like every guy?'' Ino muttered, bright blue eyes sparkled in the dim light of the hall. ''I mean, I can't even get their attention.'' Muttering this, she closed her locker. ''What does she have aside from freakish pink hair anyway?'' Blonde hair swung back and forth, hanging down her backside; to her bare stomach where her cheerleading outfit cut off between her waist, and belly button.  
  
Temari shrugged briefly, a UN lit cigarette dangling between her lips. ''Hell if I know.'' She snapped, not caring - more focused on what happened between her and Shikamaru from earlier.  
  
''Jeez, what's up your ass Temari, we know what happened, but look on the brighter side, don't take your frustration out on us.'' Ino muttered, rolling her eyes.  
  
''So what's she like anyway, Kiba?'' Naruto wondered, the two of them wandering side-by-side. ''I can't believe you get to sit next to her! Ugh! Damn that Kakashi.'' He mumbled, the blonde obviously bumped out - now his chance would falter, and Kiba would win, considering they were in the same class. ''Actually, I invited her to Ino's big blowout party.''  
  
Kiba muttered, giving Naruto that look.  
  
 **Something between lunch and a fuck break**  
  
''You wanted to see me, Sakura?''  
  
''Yes.'' Sakura explained, wandering up to the front of Kakashi's desk. ''I'm new here, and personally...so far, I hate it.''  
''-Well Mrs. Haruno, you'll come to - ''  
  
''The boys here... are way immature, and the girls just take it in... we're so far from where we should be in woman's history.'' Sakura muttered, sitting on the edge of his desk; lifting one leg up over the other.  
  
Running a soft pink tongue along her bottom lip, Kakashi stared a moment, noticing her body language. ''So what is it you wanted help with?'' He asked; head tilted and eyes merely curious.  
  
''How old are you?''  
  
Kakashi cocked a brow. ''I don't think that's any of your business.''  
  
The atmosphere was getting thick. ''34...mm, 35..?'' Sakura trailed off, watching the muscles move beneath his skin.  
  
''Ball park, yeah..'' He trailed off, watching her leaned forward; the closer she got to him, the quicker his heart beat.  
  
Sakura's lips curved. ''Are you married?'' She wondered, getting an odd reaction out of Kakashi for a brief moment. ''So that means no...'' She added, knowing he had him already.  
  
''So tell me Kakashi ever been with someone much younger than you?'' She asked; even though the relationship between her mother and her father wasn't much different.  
  
Kakashi seemed hesitant a moment; but it was only brief. It might've been because he'd never had this happen, or maybe because the classroom door was open - but he seemed intrigued more than anything. ''Relax.'' She commented, loving the reaction she was getting from him. ''I'm the one seducing you, remember?'' Her lips curved and she pushed herself up and off of the desk. ''Here's my paper...'' She handed it to him and wandered off to the halls.  
  
 **Meanwhile**  
  
''So Sasuke, are you going to Ino's blow out tomorrow night?'' Suigetsu questioned, tooth pick between his lips.  
  
Leaning against the blue locker in the west wing, the hallway half-full of students, while others wandered around and headed for the cafeteria; Sasuke had his head up, but eyes elsewhere.  
  
Karin slapped Suigetsu. ''Don't ask Sasuke-kun such a thing, of course he's going you moron!'' She snapped; Karin was goth; but more preppy than anything. Figuring Sasuke would like her more if she dressed similar to him.  
  
Suigetsu rubbed his head from Karin's oddly strong hit. ''Jeez Karin... Hit a little harder next time''  
  
 **Friday Night – Some kind of a party**  
  
Ever been to a party where it was so out of control to the point where people were falling over everything, the pool had a mattress in it, and people were everywhere? No, probably not, unless you live in a rich neighborhood. Ino had blown out parties, which involved endless amounts of liquor and drugs. Everyone from the school was invited, and so far, there were about 350 people throughout, and outside of her house. Music making the ground vibrates below your feet. Luckily, her house was in the middle of nowhere, just like everything else in that city.  
  
The air was fresh, like a day after the rain had fell, but the sky was the darkest blue with no stars, except the moon. Itachi let the breeze hit his face, followed by Pein, Konan, and Kisame. They were smoking, Konan had a few drinks in her system - and Pein was high off something he snorted earlier on.  
  
 ''I don't understand how she gets away with all of this.'' Kisame commented, not understanding why a girl like Ino would invite the entire school to her personal home; it was bothersome.  
  
''It doesn't matter.'' Itachi commented, finding Kisame always had something to complain about. ''Enjoy yourself, it's Friday. It's your last year.''  
  
''Then what? Working at Jack's my entire life?'' Kisame shook his head, 'Jack's' was a family dinner, and Kisame cooked out back all through high school - he didn't see himself anywhere else for the rest of his life.  
  
''Sakura, you came.'' Kiba commented, seeing her wandering around on her own. A few boys gawking at her, while girls gave her death glares - yet no girls seemingly approached her yet.  
  
 ''I'm glad you could come.'' He added, giving her a goofy smile; you could smell the liquor on his breath; she'd be surprised if he were sober.  
  
''Yeah...'' She trailed off. ''I thought I'd come see what kind of party it was'' She trailed off, feeling overwhelmed by his closeness. Kiba was hanging off of Naruto who was just as equally intoxicated. ''Um, excuse me guys…'' She smiled; having only met those two from the school. ‘‘I’m going to find the bathroom.'' She smiled politely and wandered off into the crowd.  
  
''Watch where you're going''  
  
It was that voice again; the handsome stranger she ran into. ''Oh... you…'' He trailed off, knowing who it was the moment Sasuke saw her hair. He was sober; in fact, he only came due to his brother asking him to, and Karin wouldn't shut up about it.  
  
''..Sorry… I always seem to be getting in your way.'' Sakura commented, having bumped into him on the way to the washroom.  
  
 Sasuke stared at her; this girl wasn't drunk, and she wasn't high in any way. ''Don't worry about it.'' He said bluntly, staring at her a moment more - they seemingly had a connection, at least.. .that's how it appeared. Sakura continued staring at him, the way his lips curved so perfectly; like a cursive line, she stared and he caught on.  
  
 ''What?'' He asked, even though he had been doing the same thing she was. ''..N-Nothing.. .’’ She mumbled; the sexual tension more than obvious between the two of them, Sakura's heart beating, the blood in her cheeks spreading like wild-fire.  
  
Everything around them seemed distant, and slow; as if they were the only two in that entire house sober enough to walk straight and find one another. Sakura didn't know if it was just her, but she had the sudden push to kiss him - and she couldn't shake the feeling. So people did it for her, she'd been pushed by a falling drunk person, forcing her to take a few steps forward, and falling into Sasuke's chest, forcing him to stumble backward into an open door, that led to an empty stairway.  
  
Breathing was half; barely there. Sakura could've sworn he caught her purposely; but what did she know, she always assumed things - but was oblivious to everything. ''I..-''  
  
Sakura's words were cut off by Sasuke's lips swiftly pressing against her own; capturing her in that moment - they were hidden in the hollow of the stairway, blocked by a slightly closed door. Even if people could see them, everyone in that room was too blinded by the effect of alcohol.  
  
 The intensity of Sakura's breath cutting, feeling the sensations creep throughout her body; sent a shock through her heart and pleasure instantly pooled between her legs. So maybe it wasn't just her, he noticed it too.. the undeniable attraction they had; but for him to kiss her so quickly; she was kissing a stranger she felt so connected to. Their lips meshed together perfectly, his body pressing against her own, arms wrapped around her tightly as if they had been old lovers; but the kiss never parted, it just continued into more passion than Sakura had ever known.  
  
 **October**  
  
''Ugh Slut.''  
  
Sakura glanced over to the dark redhead standing next to her, across from the large spread mirror that girls used to improve their looks during class time. ''What did you call me?''  
  
''I think I just called you a slut, Slut.'' Karin muttered, eyeing her while she applied more black eyeliner to her pale complexion and auburn eyes.  
  
''Why?''  
  
Karin just smiled. ''Because everyone knows you've banged a bunch of guys since you came here. It's only been a month. That's just slutty.''  
  
''Really, that many?'' Sakura commented, a hint of sarcasm to her voice. ''Okay, let's just say that I have banged that many 'boys' since I've got here. I don't see the problem. You're jealous because you've been brainwashed by puritanical assholes who think sex is a sin. But... then again,'' She paused, washing her hands under warm soapy water. ''Your brain has been reprogrammed by the media to believe that sex is the be-all, end-all. So you're stuck now, cause you love to fuck.. but you feel overwhelmed by guilt after..'' Her lips curved. ''Just because sex is neither as good nor as evil as you and everyone else in this school, built it up to be.''  
  
 **Sex is a sin; according to some**  
  
''So no one knows about us right?'' Kakashi cooed, his pale pink lips sliding along Sakura's ear lobe, the goose bumps not as fresh as they once were. ''I mean, I'm a single guy living in a town of gossip.''  
  
Sakura heard his whispers; but there was something off about the way he touched her; he didn't give her the yearning, the longing a certain raven hair boy did. ''Would you relax?'' She snapped, her back arched, while her hips pressed into his own - the two of them at Kakashi's personal home. ''No one knows.'' She added, her body not as wet as it should've been.  
  
The two of them had been at this a month now; but no one clued in, considering Sakura started seeing someone on the side; just for cover. ''So did you and Anko hook up yet?'' She purred, not really caring much if he slept with a woman his age; Kakashi merely shook his head, more interested in getting her naked.  
  
 **Classroom 101**  
  
''So what exactly do you plan to do about Sakura anyway? She can't possibly be interested in you Kiba. You're too much of a goofball.'' Lee muttered, the jealous never faltering when Sakura's name was brought up in topic.  
  
 ''I heard she sleeps around.'' He added, repulsed by the rumor Ino had managed to spread within a week of Sakura arriving at the school. ''Why would Ino start such a cruel rumor?  
  
‘’ She's a new person... Wouldn’t Ino want to be her friend?''  
  
''Lee are you on drugs?'' Kiba asked concern on his face. ''Ino doesn't make 'friends', especially if they're hotter. Sakura is a bomb shell at our school; which makes her a threat.''  
  
Kiba paused, watching the reaction on Lee's face. ''I mean, that's what Hinata tells me.''  
  
Naruto snorted with laughter at the mention of Hinata's name. ''Hinata wouldn't share such things. She's too smart and shy to say anything like that.''  
  
''Well,'' Lee muttered, eyeing the blue-eyed Naruto. ''Hinata will do anything to fit in…she's pretty quiet.''  
  
Naruto shook his head, disagreeing. ''Hinata-chan isn't like that, she's just shy...and she doesn't have confidence... Just like you Lee.'' He teased, sticking out that long pink tongue of his.  
  
 **Cheerleading Practice **  
  
''Maybe you should become her friend if you're that worried Temari.'' Tenten explained the two of them at cheer-leading practice. The Gym full of girls in mini-skirts, a boy’s wet dream comes to life. ''I mean, Shikamaru did say he didn't feel the same about you…but, how could he move on so quickly? Unless he stopped liking you a while ago but, he seems to uncaring for that too...'' Tenten had a habit of ranting about pointless facts, if one thought came to mind, she ramble on about it for hours; questions would pile. ''I mean, maybe Sakura and Him really are just lab partners, you know how Lazy Shikamaru can be.'' She added, giving Temari some sense of relief.  
  
''I agree.'' Ino interrupted. ''Shikamaru is too much of a loser.'' She muttered, stretching on the floor next to them. ''Sakura wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for a smoker.''  
  
''How do you know?'' Temari asked, annoyed with the petite blonde below her. ''Shikamaru is pretty... well, convincing...'' She muttered; when they first started dating; it' only took him three days to say yes to having sex; She crumbled down and gave in - he was somewhat of irresistible; to her anyway. ''Have you gotten all buddy-buddy with the new girl?''  
  
''I wouldn't consider her the new girl anymore...It's been a month since she got here.'' Ino ranted on, putting that thick blonde hair back into a tight pony-tall. ''She's old news… just a face in the crowd but'' Her eyes narrowed slightly. ''If I see her around MY Uchiha again, I'll cut her.''  
  
''Ino, Sasuke doesn't belong to you.'' Temari snapped, finding Ino's obsession with the Uchiha a bit annoying. ''He doesn't belong to anyone; he just likes to get his dick wet once in a while to cover up the truth.'' She snickered; thinking he was gay.  
  
 **Speaking of the Uchiha…**  
  
''So what's the deal with you and the Haruno girl, Sasuke?'' Suigetsu muttered; he had noticed the two of them meeting on numerous occasions; accidentally at times too. ''Are you seeing her in secret or something?'' He added, exhaling the toxic smoke that would soon lead him to his death bed. ''I don't blame you, she's pretty hot...but don't let Karin find out, she might eat you for breakfast down the road.'' He chuckled; finding the way Karin acted a little immature, even for her.  
  
''We're not dating.''  



	2. Chapter 2

''If you believe in love, you have to believe with fate. Trust me okay, I think about this shit all the time.''

''Did you finish the assignment for Friday?'' Shikamaru exhaled smoke, leaning against Sakura's car. It was windy, cloudy, and no blue in the sky. ''I have a few pages left.'' He added, watching the way she licked her lips after every sip of lemonade.

It'd been about two months and three days since Sakura started at Konoha; and so far, half of the school thought she was a slut while the other half just found her old news but she didn't care enough.

''I'm finished all of it, I doubt this Gai-sensei will hate you if you don't finish the last few pages.'' Sakura explained, setting the lemonade atop her car while she dug the apple at the bottom of her back-pack. ''Say Shikamaru,'' she paused, feeling a burning in her back - like a certain girl was staring at her like pre-usual. ''What does Termari have against me?''

It wasn't like Shikamaru hadn't noticed. Ever since Gai- sensei stuck they together as lab partners, Temari would ask him every second day if he had feelings for the 'newbie,' as Temari herself put it. ''Temari thinks I like you.'' If there was one thing about Shikamaru everyone knew; he was as blunt as they came.

Fun with experiments

Have you ever watched someone do drugs?

No, not weed or silly pills, I mean the really fucked up-out-of-whack-get-you-high-for-a-week-or-two-kind-of-drug. The kind that gets you addicted within a day. This small town was full of it, but it went unnoticed - just like everything else, along with all the girls who go missing... it meant nothing to anyone; not even their families.

''I think I did too much.''

''Shut the fuck up Kakuzu, you're fine.'' Hidan spat, watching his veins turn black for a mere second after cutting off circulation to his blood stream. ''What's this drug called anyway Itachi?'' Hidan muttered, waiting for the stoned Uchiha to clue in.

''It doesn't have a name yet.'' His voice was hoarse, like he'd just woken up. ''Pain got it from a cousin of his… it's not even on the street yet.'' Itachi explained, doing another hit of E.

''Guys we should really get to class, if we miss Anko's class she'll go back-shit-crazy'' Deidara muttered, half in the bag.

Class 101

''I just wanted to go over the main rules with you guys - you all heard about the missing girls, and I just wanted to make sure -....Kakuzu, you alright?'' Anko asked head tilted; dark eyes glazed over.

Kakuzu merely nodded. ''Uh... yeah, I’m fine.''

''Then pay attention.'' Anko snapped, her eyes shifting over the class before returning back to Kakuzu on the floor, his body shaking. ''Kakuzu?! - Shit, Temari, go get the school nurse, NOW!''

3:01PM 

 

''They said it was some drug-induced seizure.'' Anko mumbled, sitting with legs spread on one of the students desk; they were wooden and old - the school couldn't really afford more than that.

Kakashi shook his head. ''Kids these days, you know it's stuff like that they shouldn't be doing.''

KNOCK KNOCK

''Oh, Sakura is it that time already?'' Kakashi smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Sakura merely smiled.

''Oh so you tutor now? What are you, like super teacher?'' Anko smirked.

''He goes way above the call-of-duty.'' Leaning against the door frame; Sakura could tell she was making Kakashi uncomfortable.

''I'm sorry Sakura, but I promised Anko I'd help her with the soccer team today.''

''I've been waiting here all day, and I would like to be tutored.'' Sakura snapped.

Anko stood up. ''Sorry, but you'll just have to wait Sakura, he has to help with the soccer team.''

''Fuck you gym bitch.''

''What did you just call me?-''

Kakashi stood between the two of them. ''I'm sorry Sakura, but we'll have to reschedule.''

''Don't bother.''

After School Madness 

''So you're into Naruto right?'' Sakura's voice echoed throughout Hinata's kitchen - the two were working on an English assignment with Kiba, but he was still at soccer practice.

''N-No!'' Hinata blushed; she always blushed. ''W-Who told you...'' Always whispering - something Sakura took note of.

''No one'' Sakura paused. ''You made it more than obvious, Hinata.'' She was smiling too.

RING RING

''Shit, one second Hinata.'' Sakura smiled, and wandered into another room - secluded. ''So how's the soccer team?''

''Hey babe, sorry about earlier; people are watching me.. I'm a single guy living in a small town, people will begin to wonder.''

''Did you fuck her yet?'' She muttered, leaning against an old Grande' piano.

Kakashi's voice got lower. ''Sakura, it's kind of hard to hear you-''

''Oh no, don't pull that.-''

Kakashi glanced back at Anko, who was grinning at him. ''I'll call you later.-'' Click.

''Everything okay Sakura?'' Hinata asked, wandering into the small room with two cups of tea. ''You look worried.''

''I'm fine.'' Sakura glanced out the window; looked like rain. ''Say Hinata… What’s your opinion on Halloween?''

Detention 

''Fuck! Fucking dammit!’’

''That's what you get when you don't pay attention, moron.'' Karin snapped, cutting out Halloween like shapes for the school hallway. ''So tell me why I'm stuck doing this with you and not my favorite Uchiha...''

'cause we're the ones who got detention for smoking in the parking lot.'' Suigetsu muttered, white hair hanging in those purple eyes

''Shut up smartass, I knew that.''

HALLOWEEN PARTY'' 21 LUNARSTREET - BYOB. PARTY STARTS AT 11PM. 

Halloween was Sakura's favorite day ; she always through the best Halloween parties considering her mother was never home, she took advantage of having a large house; with no adult-supervision.  
No one in the school knew where Sakura lived - which she also used to her advantages.

\-- ''HALLOWEEN PARTY'' 21 LUNARSTREET - BYOB. PARTY STARTS AT 11PM. --

''Those signs are everywhere.'' Kankuro mumbled, seeing the signs plastered all over the school hallways. ''I'm surprised they even got permission to put those up.''

''I highly doubt the person got permission.'' Temari was always doubtful. ''I'm going either way.''

''Gaara, are you going?'' Temari asked, watching the red-head contemplate; although, he just looked unmoving. ''You should be an emo kid.''

''Shut up Temari.'' Gaara muttered walking passed her.

Lunar Street 

 

''LOOK OUT BELOW!''

-SPLASH-

''....Did someone just jump off of the roof into the pool?''

Water went all over Lee; he spoke too soon. ''Aw man, now my costume is ruined!''

''Lee, you look like a gay pirate.'' Kiba mumbled, dressed up in a dog-outfit.

Naruto chuckled; he was dressed like a ninja. ‘’I’m a ninja!’’

''Shut up dobe.'' Sasuke muttered, walking past him - his face was painted like the undead, blood trickled down the side of his face, followed by an insane scar across the front of his face - Halloween was his thing.

''Fuck you Uchiha.'' Naruto spat - the two of them enemies in school, but they didn't really bother outside of school. ''Where's Sakura, I thought she'd come to this party.'' He explained, looking around the crowd for her; little did everyone know, Sakura was painted as a black, white, and red jester, she looked nothing like herself.

The house wasn't as big as Ino's, but it wasn't small either. People seemed to be more into Halloween than just a regular party. Everyone was dressed up - and no one looked like themselves, but that's what Halloween was in the town… it was like Christmas, the entire town got together to do something.

''Who is throwing this fantastic party anyway.'' Deidara was grinning like an idiot, half in the bag, ''It was like all secretive.''

''No fucking clue, but I wanna know. This house is fucking bomb.'' Hidan agreed, exhaling a cigar - he only smoked those on special occasions. ''Where the fuck is Kakuzu, did they let him out of the fucking loonie bin? The fucker did too much.''

''That was your fault.'' Deidara snapped, knowing Kakuzu was in the hospital because of all the drugs they did that day.

''Fuck you artsy.'' Hidan muttered, wandering off with a half-full beer bottle.

Sakura was in the kitchen; it was quite large and surprisingly empty - picture a kitchen you'd see in a magazine, only take about 50 years away. It was old fashions, with brand new appliances; like a fridge, stove, and other small things around but Sakura loved it. There was a wine cupboard hidden, but she left it slightly open after she wandered in.

''So it's you who owns this place…''

She knew that voice. It was much too familiar. Sakura couldn't help but slightly smile, she turned to see mister tall, dark and handsome staring down at her. Eyes glazed over with something she knew all to well. ''Why is it we keep running into each other?'' Sakura asked, she spoke quickly but her words came out barely a whisper, her voice cracked and Sasuke's lips parted, and he just shrugged, hands in his pockets - smelling like nothing but mouth-watering cologne.

''Jester huh...'' He mumbled, his lips barely touching each other as he spoke - but Sakura could only stare.

The atmosphere was thick with tension; much like it was when they even cross paths. ''So…'' Sakura mumbled, feeling like she was being backed up into the corner of her wine cooler.

''So...''Sasuke repeated, closing the space between them before he pinned her back against the hollow of the wall.

Sakura never exactly understood why she always ended up in these deviating situations. It wasn't like it happened frequently, but ever since she took a chance with Kakashi, her English teacher…well, things went into motion.

''..We'll get caught...'' Her breathing hitched when his lips brushed her own.

The moment was heated; Sakura's stomach was churning with butterflies the size of B52's. Her heard spiked; Sasuke grazed his teeth over her bottom lip, gnawing slightly - teasing.

'Jeez...I'm a quivering mess and he hasn't even touched me yet...'

Sakura's body trembled where she stood, her eyes meeting his dark glare; but there's something different, he's grinning - …Ass, of course he's grinning; he's completely aware - he had her, and there's nothing Sakura could do.

The room felt smaller, and tighter - Sakura couldn't escape but just like fire to ice, he melted away and where he once stood was empty - leaving Sakura breathless, wide-eyed and confused.

Sakura instantly frowned, and returns to the wine room, the music floats back up to the surface and she remembers where they were. 'I'm too excited to party, Sasuke. Don't you understand?' Her subconscious explains, her body aches as she bites her bottom lips and grabs a few bottles of wine before heading back into the party.

''Why the fuck did you drag me here.'' Gaara mumbled, eyes coated with black - Temari dolled him up like a vampire, and he wanted to kill her for it.

''You lost the dare, you had to pay up.'' She explained.

Kakuzu laughed; he was fucked over from the drug-overdose and stuck to alcohol instead. ''He didn't lose; you forced him to dress up like Edward Cullen.''

WHAM.

''I don't sparkle like that fag, you cunt.'' Gaara mumbled; glaring at Kakuzu who was now half out of it on the floor of the living room. 

Temari held back the laughter she was dying to get out. ''If you laugh,'' Kakuzu warned, words slurred from the liquor. ''I'll shave off your eyebrows.''

''I'll cut off your cock, you addict.'' Temari snapped; her temper flaring - she had a bad one no doubt.

''Temari is pissy.'' Chouji mumbled, watching the entire scene with the three of them from afar. See, what Chouji did at parties, was eatall the food, and people watch.

''That's nothing new.'' Lee mumbled, oddly enough a lot of the students at school, hangout at parties - drunk or not. ''Mm...'' Shikamaru mumbled, cigarette between his lips, unlit. ''I'm going to smoke.''

 

''Oh, didn't know you were out here..'' Shikamaru's voice lingered; Sakura was on the balcony attached to the kitchen - she needed air after the entire wine-cooler situation with a certain raven haired male. ''Is it okay if I smoke?''

Sakura merely shrugged; her heart hurt.

The white stick of tobacco slid through his fingers, resting on the very tips as he pressed it to his slightly paler lips - the air was breezy, but not cold. The fight spark from his cigarette lit up the small space between them. ''Nice costume.'' Shikamaru was never one for compliments. ''Is this your house?'' - But of course he knew it was Sakura. ''weird for you to throw a house party, especially on Halloween.''

''I didn't think you were the talkitive type.'' Sakura was blunt, she didn't hold back much.

The sky was the darkest of blues; so blue it almost looked black but there wasn't a star in the sky, only the light from the white-moon, and light grey clouds that hung over the ground like tree branches from a large oak. ''Nice night out though.'' She added, those emerald eyes round, and pale complexion radiating in the glow of the moon.

Shikamaru exhaled, watching her expression; body language through the cloud of smoke. ''Yeah...'' He trailed off, feeling relaxed around her.

''FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT.''

Chanting echoed throughout the house, and over the pounding music. It wasn't someone you wouldn't expect, the mixture of alcohol and emotions always got the better of human nature. ''Fuck you bitch, he's MINE!!'' Karin's voice was loud and bitch; so like her. Ino was on the ground, bottom lips bloody, followed by a gash on her forehead - Karin was oddly strong.

Sakura heard the words, and panic registered in her mind. ''Damn.''

''You cunt!'' Ino screeched. ''You broke my nose!!!!'' The words that followed had everyone either laughing, gasping, or cheering them on to fight. There was an obvious crowd outside of Sakura's house by this point.

''That's what you get for thinking Sasuke is YOURS.'' Karin shouted back, shaking her head at Ino who sat on the ground holding her bloody, broken nose. Turning her back was the mistake that had her tackled to the ground, which caused a riot - Karin fell into Temari; Temari swung, and ended up hitting Neji - school courter back and martial arts master; there was a brawl, and Shikamaru was the one who called 911.

''Who the fuck called the cops!''

Those words were quoted by every second person who heard sirens. ''Damn...'' Kakuzu muttered, his words sloppy, followed by his posture - he was bent over, trying not to puke all over the bloody mouthed Temari.

Neji didn't know she was a girl, he always blacked out when he was angry and elbowed her in the face. ‘‘Shut up Kakuzu.'' Temari mumbled - she might be a girl but damn, she was strong. ''We're lucky they didn't throw you in the drunk tank...'' She added, her eyes glossy - holding back tears was never fun.  
''They wouldn't have...'' Kakuzu mumbled, clutching his stomach. ''I'm smarter than the piggies'' He paused, and burped loudly.

''Ugh, gross.''

''That stupid bitch broke my nose!'' Ino whined to a paramedic. ''I'm sorry to hear that, please hold your head back.'' She instructed, making sure the bleeding had stopped. There were lights flashing everywhere - the party was still going, it hadn't ended yet.

''So you're sure you can handle everything miss?''

''Yes, thank you for coming.'' Sakura smiled politely.

The officer nodded. ''Just give us a call if you need anything.''

''Will do.'' Watching them leave, Sakura rubbed the back of her neck and bit her bottom lip; a habit of hers when she was stressed or nervous. Most of the people had stayed, but the really intoxicated under-aged teens that got thrown into drunk tank were taken away instantaneously.

''Are you alright?'' Shikamaru's sober voice was a relief to hear.

''I heard it was you who called the cops.''

Shikamaru nodded. ''Yeah, things were getting a little out of hand…'' He rubbed the back of his neck briefly. ''Are you sure you want to keep the party going?''

Sakura merely nodded. ''I have the cops on standby if I need them.'' Smiling, she walked past. ''Thanks Shika...'' She trailed off, wandering back inside.

''Troublesome... ''

''Stupid cunt...''

Suigetsu sighed, wiping the blood off of Karin's face. ''You shouldn't have started with her. I don't even understand the fight over stupid Sasuke anyway.''

''He isn't stupid!'' Karin snapped, hurting her side in the process. ''Ugh... I'm going to kill her when I feel better...'' She mumbled, obviously Ino had did a bit of a number on her; along with the riot that followed. A lot of people got hurt oddly enough.

''Girls...'' Suigetsu mumbled, annoyance in his tone. ''Stupid. Girls.''


	3. Chapter 3

''I know you probably think I am a manipulative bitch for sleeping with 2 guys but try looking at it this way, the sexual revolution is just like any other revolutions, there's bound to be casualties.''

Within a week after the party, rumors had spread and drama had started. Ino and Karin had been at each other’s throats back and forth for days - but no one was really winning, it was all just a game to everyone else but to them it was a war.

After the cops came that night, a lot of people seemingly disappeared and it became smaller, less crowded; Sakura was grateful for that, although she would never admit it was her who threw the party - people were to blinded by alcohol to notice it was her talking to the cops after the big riot, started by the one and only Ino. Crazy bitch wouldn't cut it.

''Did you hear about that party? I heard the cops were called, did you go to it?'' Kakashi's voice was dull, hoarse - like he'd just woken up.

''No.'' Sakura shrugged, holding a cup of coffee he made especially for her. ''Not my thing.'' She paused; he was grinning and she knew it. ''What?''

''I wanted to know if you liked my book,'' He waited.

Kakashi wrote a book; and not just any book, it was his book and Sakura assumed it must have been about him. ''Yeah...but I have a question.'' She mumbled emerald eyes slightly narrowed. ''Am I the ethereal young woman of your dreams?''

Kakashi merely smiled; and that threw Sakura over the edge.

''If you have the audacity, the, inaccuracy to call me ethereal,... than fuck you! NO fuck you! - The only reason you think I'm ethereal is because all we do is have sex, flirt and have sex! I'm the main character of MY life!''

''Whoa calm down,''

''Don't you fucking tell me to calm down!-''

Splash.

Of course she'd spill his coffee all over his shirt.

''Fuck, Sakura! this is a new shirt!''

''Ah... I'm sorry,'' Sakura ran her hands through her hair, her tone not very sorry at all. ''Here, give me your shirt.''

Kakashi ran his hands through his hair, handed her the shirt; and Sakura wandered to the washer...

Maybe it was just her, or maybe it was the fact that what she was doing was wrong - she was trying something new, and she was tired of it.

''Sakura; just forget the shirt, come down stairs and I'll make you some breakfast…'' He paused, hearing no reply in return. ''Sakura?''

 

Elsewhere…

The strip mall seemed to be the place to go, there were always people from the high school there; Skateboarders and smokers mostly.

There were large oaks spread out along the narrow one-way streets, leaves coated the concrete, a cool breeze swept them away.

Itachi exhaled some smoke. ''I heard that party was a waste when the cops showed up.'' His voice was hoarse, side effects of too much smoking. ''Too bad.'' He added, watching Deidara attempt to skateboard.

''Yeah, I heard it was a fucking shit-show, and I missed a cat fight.'' Hidan complained - go figure, that's all he did.

''Hey, check it out...'' Kisame trailed off, his eyes transfixed on a certain pink-haired girl. ''Isn't that Sakura?''

Itachi glanced up. ''Yeah,'' Dropping the butt on the ground, he stepped on it, and wandered over to Sakura. ''Hey,''

Sakura had two bags in one hand; she'd been shopping by the looks of it. ''Err…hey.'' She half-smiled; heart pounding because she knew he was related to the one and only Sasuke Uchiha.

''You're Sakura, right?'' He asked, face blank as can be.

Sakura nodded. ''Yes,''

''Do you smoke weed?''

She nodded.

''Wanna get high?''

She nodded again; and then it began.

If you've ever taken drugs, or smoked drugs; you know the spacey feeling we all get. Where you stare, and space out for no particular reason at all; no matter what you're doing - your mind is elsewhere; well that wasn't the case for Sakura. It didn't affect her the way it affected Itachi and the others; it hit her harder, easier because she didn't do it as often as them.

Girl Talk

''I can't believe you let yourself lose control Temari.'' Tenten giggled, the tom-boy was always laughing at something. ''I mean, you don't seem the type.''

''I didn't know I had a type, Tenten, since when are you to label?''

Tenten shrugged, smile on her face. ''Who doesn't label''

''I don't label. That'll get you in a fight.'' Soleil mumbled, standing next to Tenten.

Everyone glanced over. ''Who are you?''

''Who am I? Who are you?'' Soleil asked…her smile spread from cheek-to-cheek.

''Obviously a nutcase.'' Kakuzu muttered, walking up with Gaara.

''But seriously, who are you?'' Tenten asked head tilted.

''Ouuh.'' Soleil was next to Gaara. ''You're cute. We're dating now, OK?'' Her smile spread wider, Gaara blinked. ''Uh.''

Rumors 

''I heard her and you know who were making out in the wine-cellar.''

''It wasn't a cellar, I heard they had sex in the bathroom,''

''Well I heard she gave him head in a car.''

Rumors were everywhere.

Alcohol can really fuck things up; especially since someone spread some kind of a rumor about Sasuke and Sakura that night at the party - but it wasn't exactly untrue, they almost locked lips; if it wasn't for Sasuke himself leaving her there breathless.

''I hate rumors.'' Sakura mumbled, sitting cross-legged on her queen-sized bed. Picture a fairly large room, with a walk-in-closet, full of shoes, dresses, and every designer label you can imagine. Tall ceilings, white fuzzy carpets, and drapes for the curtains; Lime-green bed sheets, with matching pillows; large oak furniture spreading out all over the room.

Crystal clear windows, one of them a door leading out to a some-what smaller balcony - enough to fit about 5 people standing in a line - Sakura was spoiled, but she never bragged about it.

''It's best to ignore them.'' Shikamaru explained, pencil behind his ear while he re-read the same sentence repeatedly in his head.

Kiba nodded in agreement, both him and Shikamaru were laying on the floor. ''Shikamaru is right. Our school is full of misfits, someone is bound to start a rumor about you at some point.'' He shrugged and yawned. ''I hate science.''

''Suck it up princess it has to be done.'' Shikamaru mumbled; even though he had other things on his mind. ''Kakashi might murder us all if we don't.''

Sakura's heart stopped for a split-second.

That's right, she up and left him - she wondered how he took it afterward, he didn't treat her differently in school, except maybe give her a certain look or two that only she understood. ''Y-Yeah,'' She slightly smiled and glanced at the clock.

7:00PM.

''Say, would you two like some tea? I'm feeling hungry.''

Sakura slid off of her bed and headed for the door.

''Actually,'' Kiba stretched. ''I have practice in half-n-hour, is it alright if I cut our study session short?''

Sakura personally didn't see anything wrong with it. ''Yeah, I don't see why not.'' She glanced at Shikamaru. ''Wanna come get some tea, and see Kiba out?''

8:00PM.

 

'Am I really flirting with Shikamaru right now?'

Sakura's mind was going a mile a minute, they walked Kiba to practice which took them until 7:30, and they've been talking ever since. ''So basically your mum is never home?'' Shikamaru asked, his tea half gone by this point.

Sakura nodded. ''Yeah,'' She paused, thinking about it. ''I mean, it doesn't really bother me…but it can get lonely some nights.'' Admitting this, she placed her cup down on the marbled tile and things suddenly went silent - almost as if there was tension.

Shikamaru had the best poker face.

''Are the rumors about you and Sasuke Uchiha true?''

Had he really just said that?  
Seriously; asked her that question?

Sakura swallowed. ''Well.''

Shikamaru's brow arched, he watched and waited.

Now this was really fucking with her - what could she say that wouldn't come out wrong?

''I don't really know.'' She was biting her bottom lip, that nervous habit that always seemed to get her in trouble. ''I mean,'' She looked down, emerald orbs wider than normal. ''He makes my heart feel funny.''

''Funny how?'' Shikamaru was actually curious; he wanted to test something, so he stood up and moved closer to her. ''Like you stumble over each individual word,'' He paused, closing the space between them; each time he spoke, the smaller the space became. ''As if your heart is beating so quickly it feels as if it might burst in your chest..?''

Sakura was gnawing on index finger as he backed her into the corner of the kitchen - she always managed to get backed up into some kind of a wall, or room. But she noticed Shikamaru's breathing was off; was he feeling what he was saying?

''Like for the first time…you can't think straight, and it drives you up the wall..'' He finally added, they weren't even a foot away from each other.

He was touching her, and she didn't seem to mind.

It could've been that they'd grown close as friends, or maybe Sakura was just tired of waiting for a certain raven haired boy - but the moment, no - the second after the words rolled of Shikamaru's tongue, he grabbed her hand from her mouth and unconsciously kissed her finger tips; they tasted sweet, like tea…Which wasn't exactly odd since she had been drinking tea for the past half-hour.

Sakura's heart rate increased, and she felt dizzy.

How could something so little, so, un-affecting; stir a feeling so sensual. Sakura's breath caught, and her pupils dilated; as if she were in a trance - watching the way he ran his tongue over each individual finger, his eyes were fixed on her own - staring, unmoving.

''Shikamaru....'' It was barely a whisper before he moved, closing the tiny space left between them - capturing her lips, taking hold of her; keeping her pinned against him.

The sudden movement was sudden; unexpected but expected all at once - Sakura's mind was hazy, but she didn't care; when in the moment her body did everything - she never thought during a situation like this. Goosebumps covered her body; which responded instantaneously to Shikamaru's soft, yet passionate kiss.

It wasn't long before Sakura melted against him; Shikamaru was taller which always made it better.

Arms wrapped around his torso, clutching onto the fabric of his shirt the minute he slipped his hand underneath her thigh to rest her leg against his hips.

Grinding his hips forward between her legs which were already hot;

It'd been too long since Sakura had good sex; sure Kakashi was older, wiser, more experienced - but he wasn't as good as she was hoping. The gesture pulled a slight moan from her, which caused Shikamaru's body to respond by another, yet harder grind between her legs.

The kiss was wet, which was rarely a bad thing. Shikamaru could kiss, their lips meshed almost perfectly together, while his tongue lavished her own one hand rested on her under thigh, while the other on her neck; He could feel her heart beat pounding within her ribcage. 

''Mm...'' Sakura couldn't control the pleasure coursing through her body - but she knew they couldn't take it too far, her mother would be home shortly and that she was sure of.

''S-Shika..'' She breathed between kisses while he moved to her neck, Sakura's eyes half-open and half-glazed over with want. ''A-Ah!'' He bit down on a sensitive spot, causing her back to arch and mouth to part.

He loved this; any guy could say he loves turning a girl on, it's such a turn on, for anyone.  
His lips curved against her skin, and he slightly pulled away to capture her lips once more before letting her speak.

''M-My mum....'' She paused, catching her breath, his hips still pressed hard between her legs. ''W-Will be home soon...we should stop...'' She finally managed to speak, her lips swollen and body trembling.

It wasn't that her mom was coming home that bothered him; blue-balls was nothing fun. ''Uh...yeah..'' He turned a slight-shade of red, and rubbed the back of his neck. ''Should I head home?'' He asked, but they were still in the same position.

Sakura was smiling, her face was pink; but she still looked lovely, even if she was a hot-mess. ''You can come over tomorrow...'' She hinted, biting her bottom lip again.

Shikamaru nodded, and his lips curved before they heard the front door open.


	4. Chapter 4

Ever meet someone who completely took your breath away? I know that sounds abit silly, but have you? You know - that faultless - whole-nine-yards - dropdead- unbelievably sexy- knock you off your feet attractive? Well, this is how Sakura felt with Sasuke; at least, she did..but lately, Shikamaru had been keeping her time occupied. They weren't exactly having sex..but they had come close to foreplay the night before. It was a Friday, Fridays were always slack at the school and every student adored it. The day before the long weekend, hell, even the teachers were slacking off.  
More rumors were spread; but these ones were true - Shikamaru and Sakura were 'dating', if you're the type to label.

''I'm going to kill her.''

''Temari, you seriously need to relax.'' Kakuzu mumbled, they were in the cafeteria; it looked more like a half-decent lounge/cafe'. There were different sized round tables with 2-4 chairs. A few leather seats, and soft music playing with dimly lit lights. ''You can do better than Shikamaru.'' He added, attempting to make her feel better. 

Temari really did want to beat up Sakura - but they weren't even friends, so it didn't really matter if she started dating Temari's long-term-ex-boyfriend..but it still bothered her.  
Soleil was smiling. ''Killing won't make things better. It'll just get you in trouble, that or jail.'' She was sitting next to Gaara. ''I thought about killing someone once..someone killed them before I got the chance,'' She shrugged, still smiling.

Kakuzu's eye twitched. ''Uh...right,'' His gaze moved to Gaara. ''Your girlfriend is fucked.''  
''She's not my girlfriend.'' Gaara muttered, inching away from her while she munched on a pb&j sandwich.

RoofTop

''Are you positive we won't get caught up here?'' Sakura mumbled, watching Hidan lit up a joint.

 

''Yes, we do it all the time.'' He muttered, Itachi was sitting on the ledge - they were on the schools roof, out of sight of all the cameras. ''

 

''You're positive we won't get caught?''

 

''Sakura, no offense, but can you shut the fuck up?'' Hidan snapped, he hated paranoid people - it made him paranoid, then he would start to freak out and snap at people; it happened a few times, especially with noobs like Sakura. ''Haven't you smoked a joint at school before?''

 

''Not really.'' She admitted, she normally did it at home on her balconey when her mom was out of town - if she had any weed that is. ''Not at school.'' Adding this, she wandered over to Itachi who was pretty spacey. ''You should be careful, you may fall.''

 

''What's the deal with you and Sasuke?'' He questioned, but his eyes were elsewhere.

 

What was with everyone asking her about the rumors? She didn't start them - besides, she was dating Shikamaru.

 

''What are you talking about Itachi,'' Hidan cut in. ''She's dating that lazy guy, Shikamaru.''

 

Itachi smirked. ''Not what I heard.''

 

''Yeah well, there's alot of rumors at this school.'' Sakura snapped, a little annoyed. ''If you ever find out who started them, or if I do, a fight will happen.'' She muttered; her inner anger flaring.

 

''Whoa calm down cat woman.'' Itachi muttered, pushing himself to his feet. ''I'm just fucking with you, now open.'' He grabbed her chin, and forced it open - placing a light-green pill on her tongue. ''This will make you feel good..'' He breathed, his breath smelled like cigarettes, but Sakura oddly loved it.

''Fucking do it bitch.'' Karin snapped, holding Ino down by her pony-tail. ''Do it, or I'll cut off this lovely blonde hair of yours.'' She added, getting her revenge.

 

Ino was pinned down in the girls washroom. ''I don't have to do what you say. My father will kill you if you chop off my lovely hair.'' She snapped back; being just as threatening.

 

''Karin, this really isn't worth it.'' One of her 'girlfriends' muttered. ''Seriously, you can get kicked out of school.''

 

''I don't care.'' Karin muttered, kicking Ino to the ground. ''Stay the fuck away from My Uchiha.''

 

''He doesn't belong to anyone.'' Ino mumbled, pushing herself off the tiled floor.

 

Sakura wandered in.

 

''Oh, look who it is.'' Karin glared. ''Sakura, right?''

 

''Uh...'' Sakura was smiling; obviously whacked out of her mind. ''That's my name, don't wear it out.'' She winked. ''Can I help you?'' Her smile grew, like she was mocking Karin. ''Or, are you just going to tell me to back off of 'your' Sasuke Uchiha.'' She paused - but gave Karin no time to speak. ''He doesn't belong to you, or Ino, or me! He's a man, he'll never belong to anyone for the rest of his life, so deal.'' She patted Karin on the head, and wandered into a stall.

 

''Fuck you Sakura!'' Karin shouted, knowing what Ino had said was right - Karin couldn't afford to get kicked out of school.

Flower Shop Fun 

 

''I hate Valentines Day.''

 

''You hate any kind of Holiday.'' Chouji mumbled; mouth full of assorted chocolates. ''I love Valentines.''

 

''You love any holiday with food.'' Shikamaru mumbled, the two of them in a small 'romantic' flower shop, it was owned by Ino's mother. ''I don't know what to get her.''

 

''Who? Sakura?'' Chouji mumbled - Sakura and Shikamaru had been dating quite awhile now, and Shikamaru thought it'd be proper to get her a half-decent gift. ''does she like flowers?''

 

''What girl doesn't...'' Kiba mumbled, he tagged along with them. ''Why don't you just take her on a date?''

 

''She invited me over.'' Shikamaru explained; but he left out that they'd be alone in Sakura's house.

 

Chouji grinned, and he received a punch.

Library Section E

 

''Why is it I'm always running into you..'' Sakura breathed, standing in the school library on the third floor - looking at text books, hardly any students were at the school on a weekend - but, Sakura needed to catch up on her english assignment, and she just so happened to run into a certain raven haired boy.

''Why are you here?''

''I could ask you the same thing.'' Sakura replied, eyes wide, nerves spiked and heart racing - but she tried her best to be confident.

There's always something about the smell of old books; makes you feel like you've gone back 50 years.

Sasuke didn't answer, he noticed Sakura carrying at least three books already - why was she looking for more. ''It's the weekend, why are you here.'' He repeated; he wasn't one for words.

''I'm looking for a certain poetry book for Kakashi's class.'' Sakura admitted, unable to make eye-contact - he drove her nuts. ''You?''

Sasuke just shrugged, and tension filled the room.

Biting her bottom lip, heart uncontrollable. ''Can you just..''

Sakura paused, Sasuke was looking at her; the space between them was small - and the third floor of the library was surrounded by book shelves that went on for miles, there were spiral stairs in the middle that led all the way to the first floor; the library was a building added onto the school - considering they had money to spend, they spent it on the library, gym, and cafeteria.

Sasuke knew about her and Shikamaru dating - but he also knew how crazy he made her. ''Can I just...'' He mocked, his flawless face almost teasing her before he took a step forward, causing Sakura to drop the three books in her hands, he closed the space between them and without delay, he had her pinned to the book shelf she once stood infront of.

Sakura really was always getting backed into walls, but now a book shelf...come on.

Wearing a skirt could benefit, or completely fuck her over in this situation.. literally.

'We're completely alone..'

Sakura bit her bottom lip; she wasn't an inch away from his face - both of them with lips parted, and breathing heavy. Sasuke literally lifted her up, and forced her legs around his hips - she was plastered against his body, and as much as she hated to admitt it, she adored all of this.

''There's something about libraries..'' He breathed; his words were quick, simple and before Sakura knew it - their lips were locked.

She tasted sweet, but he tasted bitter - almost like freshly brewed coffee, he must've had one or two cups because Sakura could taste it on her tongue, but she wasn't complaining, his tongue lavished her own - exhausting the muscles in her mouth purposely. 

Sakura's breathing was off, mismatched with his own as the sexual tension grew stronger, tenser, and lustful - almost erotic, Sakura never felt this way before. His kiss was sweet, tender; almost loving and she couldn't place her finger on what it was about him, his look, appearance, scent, tone; just, something ..

His right hand moved to the back of her neck, feeling the curve and the start of her hair line; she smelled of cherries, and a mixture of freshly grown roses - her hair was soft as he ran his fingers through it, his lips remained on hers until he tilted her head, his lips slipping down the contour of her neck, reaching her collar bone, planting butterfly kisses further down right above her left breast; he could feel her heart beating against his lips.

If you've ever kissed someone you can't get enough of; and not just the lustful aspect - I mean, the romantic gesture of it. A kiss is designed by nature; to fill the empty spaces - the empty words we don't know how to say; so we say it with a kiss.

''Mm..''

Sakura's lips curved against his own, the butterflies in the pit of her stomach were flapping right below her rib-cage, making her mind hazy and her body feel dizzy with goosebumps that covered her flesh.

Sasuke bit her bottom lip gently, playfully, but it was still rough - being pinned to a book shelf in the middle of the school library was pretty intense, Sakura's bare legs were covered in goosebumps, her breathing caught when he moved his free hand up her inner thigh, caressing, teasing; and it was driving Sakura up the wall.

Sakura felt dizzy, pleasure pooled between her legs - and her date with Shikamaru was in the back of her mind, Sasuke slid his hand up between her legs - his brow arched and bottom lip twitched.. she wasn't wearing any underwear.

Sakura blushed. 'Damn.' Her inner goddess was highfiving herself.

She blushed even more, and her back arched the minute he slid his index, and middle finger into her; causing her breathing to increase into pants, and her body to tremble.  
Lots of Foreplay is always the way to go - it's far from overrated, it's what makes the sex between two people flipping fantastic.

Sasuke's heart hammered as his blood pumped; he worked with his hands; damn he was good. His thumb worked her clit, massaging in a circular motion while his fingers tampered with her insides; he most definitely found her g-spot; his lips were plastered to her neck, grazing his sharp teeth down her tender skin, he bit in certain places - filling Sakura with endless pleasure.   
''A-Ah..S-S-Sasuke..'' Sakura clutched his backside for support, her legs tightened around his hips, her nails ripping down the fabric of his shirt, her back arched and trying to keep quiet was the last thing on her mind. Sasuke's lips curved into a grin when he heard her moan, which only caused his fingers to move faster; which pulled more sounds from within her. ''Mm.. I want you..'' She breathed, capturing his lips in hers this time; while her hands cupped his face to bring him closer - Sasuke moved his hand from within her, and unbuckled the black leather belt that held up his pants.

If it had of been a school day - they would've been caught before Sasuke even pinned her to the tall bookshelf - but they wouldn't have cared, the moment was too intensified. It was going to happen; Sakura was going to have sex with Sasuke - all the heated moments lead to this, even if there wasn't much.

''Ahem.''

Sakura's body went cold.

And Sasuke went ridgid.

Kakashi caught them square in the act, and he wasn't alone - Ino stood next to him clutching his arm.

''Are you fucking kidding me!?'' Ino screeched; but Kakashi shushed her before she could say anymore.

''Sasuke, Sakura.'' Kakashi mumbled, saying Sakura's name with more tone than Sasuke's. ''Come to my office immediately.'' He shook his head. ''Put your clothes back on.''

Kakashi was incorrect with one thing, all of their clothes were on. ''Meet me in my office once you've gathered yourselves.'' He shook his head, and pulled Ino along with him.

Sakura's face was the darkest shade of red; and oddly enough, even Sasuke was embarrassed - but no words were spoken as he buckled his pants back up, and fixed his shirt, his eyes met Sakura's briefly - the moment might have been ruined, but the passion and want remained.

Sakura straightened her skirt, fixed her hair, and stood on her tippy-toes to fix Sasuke's before the two of them walked out of the library and headed toward Kakashi's office; but the question was... why was Ino with him.


	5. Chapter 5

First bumping into the most unlikely person; your crush, pretty much obsession - then fooling around in the library, a place you rarely go to.. only to be caught by a crazed ex lover, who is also your English teacher; followed by your so-called worst enemy...oh drama.

Sakura was waiting outside of Kakashi's classroom, with Ino. Dimly lit lights followed one another down the narrowed hallway - why were the hall ways so narrow in this school.. Sakura had never really noticed until now.

''So... you can't have him.'' Ino said, her eyes on the pinkette.

Caught off guard, she glanced over at Ino. ''Who.... Sasuke?... I think I already do.''

Ino rolled her eyes. ''I'm not talking about Sasuke.'' Her voice went from a threat to something more emotional. ''Kakashi is mine, you got that?''

Had Ino just said what Sakura think she said? Kakashi... this had to be a joke.

''Uh..'' She blinked, a few times. ''Ino... we don't anymore.. he's nuts.'' She uttered the words slowly so the blonde could understand - but apparently she was just as nuts as Kakashi himself.

''Shutup, he's mine So back off.''

The office door opened, Kakashi looking beyond satisfied. A rush of worry washed over Sakura, watching Sasuke walk past and down the hall. Once inside Kakashi's office, it was time to feel even more awkward.

''So.''

She blinked, standing awkwardly in the middle of his classroom where they use to fool around. ''So...'' She looked around. ''Sleep with Ino?''

''Keep your mouth shut.'' He demanded, sitting at his desk. He was smirking, looking sly. ''I've got you. If you do anything more with that boy, the truth will be out.''

''Wrong.'' She shrugged. ''You can say what you want.. but I know about you and Ino.''

Dumbass.

His smile faded. Sakura had him. ''She isn't the brightest..... I'm going to leave now.'' She didn't even look back at him as she left the classroom.

The next couple of days were a blur.After the incident, things just kind of stopped in motion. Shikamaru was stuck in detention with Ino, the two of them had been arguing over the topic of boys. Shikamaru didn't like how Ino described his gender as 'pigs,' even though she shouldn't be talking - her actions spoke louder than words.

''Say...Shikamaru..'' Ino chimed, grinning deviously.

He glanced up, eyes looking heavier than normal. ''Are you and Sakura still dating?''

The question was odd, nothing had happened to 'split' them apart. 

''Why?'' He cocked a brow, dully and uncaring but that only irked her more.

''Well! A little bird told me, Sakura was caught with Sasuke last week!''

Shikamaru's gaze lingered on Ino, but he didn't believe her.

''Oh.. so you don't believe that, but you would believe Kakashi and her had a thing?'' Her tone was devious no doubt, but Shikamaru wasn't easily convinced. ''Why are you trying to start more rumors.. Ino?''

She only smiled. ''Why don't you ask her.''

And if you're still breathing you're the lucky ones; cause most of us are breathing through corrupted lungs

''Detention with Ino huh?'' They were in Shikamaru's bedroom. It wasn't the biggest room, but it wasn't small either. It had a bed, closet, television, game-station and a book shelf. The walls were white, wooden floors, tall ceilings and a fan that hung, giving the room a nice breeze. 

''Yeah..'' He shrugged, laying on his bed. Arms behind his head. ''She mentioned you.'' He added, his tone unchanging.

Sakura's eyes moved from her homework to Shikamaru. ''What did she have to say?''

He shrugged and glanced at her. ''Tell me, do you really want to date me?''

It wasn't exactly a complicated question, but Sakura was having a hard time answering. He waited, his eyes transfixed on her, which only seemingly made it worse.

''-I''

''-Don't answer.'' He muttered. ''I know about you, and Sasuke.. and apparently our english teacher.'' His tone didn't change, nor did he look away.

She swallowed, hard. ''I was.. stupid.'' She paused. ''It was stupid.''

''Don't bother.''

The tension in the room was overpowering. ''I should go..'' She mumbled, feeling sad, but mostly.. guilty. She hadn't really liked Shikamaru from the start - it was attraction.. but it was nothing like the way she felt around the Uchiha.

Chasing visions of our futures; 

The next couple months, everything seemed normal. Well. Normal enough. They had caught the man who was slaughtering young girls, no one really mentioned it after he was sent away to some prison in the middle of the desert. There was celebrations, but nothing over the top.

''Man, I'm stuffed!'' Naruto had the biggest, goofy grin - stretched from ear to ear. ''I love ramen!''

''Fatass.'' Kiba muttered, sitting next to Sakura. ''But man, I agree.'' He wiped his mouth, Hinata was blushing at Naruto, like pre-usual; she was always blushing about something.  
Sakura was on desert. ''So what's the plan?''

''Well, we're going back to Hinata's,'' Naruto explained, shrugging. ''Kiba said he has a late practice.''

''At this time?'' Sakura mumbled, it was around 8:30 at night, the sun was almost set, the moon taking it's place. ''I could walk you there Kibs,'' She gave him a nickname. ''I wouldn't mind the fresh air.

Kiba shrugged, and finished his meal before the two of them parted from Naruto and Hinata.

''So how come your practice is so late anyway?'' Sakura questioned, they were at the field within a mattter of minutes. ''The sun has gone down,''

Kiba watched the lights turn on. ''Yeah, but it's better this way; not so hot,'' He waved. ''See ya later Sakura!''

The air wasn't cold, but there was a breeze. Part of the sky still remained a light tinge of pink, some orange, and even yellow; but the other half was as dark as space; obscure, like turning off all the power in the world, only to be stuck in the complete and utter dark, but there were stars all over the sky, no clouds; but the moon was as bright as the sun.

The distance from Sakura's place and the field was about a half-n-hour walk, but she absolutely loved walking in the dark, as dangerous as it might have been.

There were no sounds, only the distant laughter floating up from faraway bars, dogs barking in the distance, followed by the noise of a train someplace far from where she was. Only the sound of her foot steps along the concrete side-walk, the smell of summer was in the air. Dressed in a cute spring dress and a light jacket wouldn't stop anyone.

''Didn't your mother ever tell you not to travel alone?''

Panic crossed Sakura's mind, but she knew the voice. ''Itachi!'' She had her hand on her chest. ''You scared me,'' Breathless, she smiled. ''What brings you lurking about?''

''Coming home from work,'' He admitted, the light of a cigarette in his hand. ''You?''

''Going home from dinner.'' She explained, still smiling. ''Shall we walk together?''

''Uh, sure.'' He shrugged, and once they got walking - they talked, and talked.

''Well, this is me.'' Itachi paused, Sakura didn't live far from there. ''..Do you want to come in? I think Sasuke's home, if that's alright.''

Sakura's heart literally jumped. ''Er.. sure, it is the weekend. I can stay for abit.'' She smiled weakly, and he directed her into the house; it was lovely. Condo's were always nice, the floors were all marbled, except for certain rooms with carpet. It was all stretched out, the living room, and kitchen were all in the same room, off-white furniture with a very fancy television, followed by a sound system and game system.

The kitchen looked brand-new, but very old in style. There was an island in the middle with marbled tops, and all the cupboards lined perfectly. 

''Make yourself at home.'' Itachi muttered, wandering down the hall. ''I'm going to change.'' Then he was gone, and Sakura was alone in the kitchen.

Almost instantly she took note of the kettle, and the thought of tea popped into her head, humming beautifully she took out three mugs, just incase Sasuke did come to the kitchen - she would one for him too, but she thought too soon - Sasuke zoomed down the spiral stairs quietly and paused the minute he saw a flash of pink standing in his kitchen. He had to do a double take. He took two steps back, taking in the curve of her body - the way she was dressed and that faint smell of cherries. Sakura jumped, and managed to drop the glass-mug on the marbled floor, smashing instantly.

 

''Ah! Oh my god! I'm sorry!'' She squeaked, and knelt down cleaning up the glass.

Sasuke wandered over, finding it kind of amusing. ''Watch it.'' Seeing the smaller pierces scattered below her feet. ''You don't want to cut yourself..'' Adding this, Sakura noticed something different about him. He didn't appear so calm and collected.. did he not like her being in his home?

''Er..'' Sakura managed to cut herself. ''..Do you have a first-aid-kit.''

Instantly, Sasuke went to the nearest cuboard and pulled out rubbing alcohol, and a small band-aid. ''Give me your hand,'' Instructing this, Sakura stood up infront of him; and his pupils dilated - it wasn't a bad cut, it resembled a paper cut. 

''This will sting a bit.'' He explained, dabbing her index finger gently with a piece of cotton and the rubbing alcohol.

The sting that made her finger throb was soothed by Sasuke's hot breath, slightly blowing to numb the sting he knew she felt. ''Here.'' His tone was quiet, but she still took in how on edge he was. Holding her hand, he took her finger, wrapping the band-aid around it. She had slender fingers, then they lingered like that for a few moments before Itachi made his presence known. 

''Ah, you made tea. Good woman.'' He was grinning.

Having tea with the Uchiha brothers.. she thought it would be weird, but after they got more comfortable with each other, they didn't stop talking. Sasuke was very well aware of Sakura's affair with Kakashi - but it didn't phase him oddly.

They were almost complete strangers having tea, of all things. Itachi and Sakura were some what friends, not close ones, but they did smoke up once and awhile. They hadn't noticed the change in time, it had gotten much more later than 8:30. It was after midnight.

''Fuck! We've been talking for so long,'' Itachi mumbled, he was on his third cup of coffee - but you could see the tired behind his eyes. ''Sakura, you can stay tonight. We'll make up the guest bedroom.''

Sasuke's eyes darted to his brothers, but it wasn't an obvious thing. ''Uh yeah.. I'll grab you a pillow.'' He muttered, following Itachi.

''Have you gone mad?'' He asked, the two of them grabbing things for the room.

Itachi was grinning. ''Fuck off. I'm well aware of how much you want her little brother.'' He teased, and that was that - Sakura was spending the night.

Itachi wandered back down to the kitchen. ''Your room is made up, Follow me.'' He grinned; Sakura was just tired at this point.

''You know, you didn't have to invite me to stay..'' She explained, the two of them walking upstairs. Itachi's room was on the main floor, and Sasuke was on the same floor as the guest bedroom. See, the guest bedroom use to be Sasuke's.. but their parents passed and he got Itachi's old room.

''It's better than you walking home.'' Itachi explained, walking into the bedroom. The floors were wood, just like the rest of the house with white walls, there were three paintings on each wall; but one wall had a very large window, nice view of the forest in their backyard. There was a nicely sized bed, small bathroom, and closet attached. 

''This is cute.'' She admitted, loving how much she felt at home.

''Let me know if you need anything.''

Before she could thank him, Itachi was gone.

\--3:30AM--

''Ugh..''

Sakura rolled over; she couldn't see the clock on the wall but she knew it was late. It wasn't like she didn't sleep, she even drooled a little on her pillow - rolling onto her back, she felt cold. She must have removed her dress in the middle of the night because she was only in her bra and underwear. Thank god for sexy underwear.. wait, why would that come up? She paused, bit her bottom lip - and her stomach growled. ''Shit..''

The house was silent, it was slightly new so it didn't exactly make the strangest noises. Sakura wandered into a small closet, and just her luck - she found an old t-shirt.. it was smaller so she assumed it belonged to Sasuke, and luckily enough, it fell down to her upper thighs.

Tip-toeing out of the room, glancing left and right - unsure of which room was Sasuke's.. so instead, she headed downstairs for the kitchen instead. There was a candle-lit, ...who leaves a candle lit in the middle of the night? Biting her bottom lip, she grabbed the same mug from earlier, plugged in the kettle, and waited. Just before it started to squeal, she grabbed a tea bag, and sat at the islan in the middle - the warmth from the ceramic mug making her fingers tingle.

''What are you doing?''

She jumped, almost falling off the stool. ''A-ah! I um! Got hungry!'' Admitting this, she was wide-eyed. Those emeralds glowed in the dim lighting of the kitchen. ''So.. I made tea..'' She added softly, heart pounding.

Sasuke stepped out of the dark and into the light. ''Why didn't you just make food.''

She choked on air, Sasuke was in his boxers......okay he was wearing a shirt, but she was caught off guard. ''B-Because it would be rude.''

''But you're spending the night.'' He mumbled, he seemed a little bothered.

Sakura sipped some of her warm tea, it made her tongue water. ''Your brother invited me to stay.''

''So nice of him.'' Sasuke spat, his tone was normal but his eyes told her something different. She took slight offence to this. ''So you would've rather me not stay?''

''I didn't say that.'' He said quickly, walking over to the kitchen, the atmosphere oddly tense. ''What do you want?''

''What?'  
'  
He sighed. ''For food, what do you want?''

She blinked, was he really offering to make her something? He looked just as restless as her, his hair was slightly messy but looked good. ''Um.. toast.'' She smiled, but he didn't see it - he was too busy making her precious toast. 

Her stomach felt uneasy, she felt nervous. They hadn't really spoken since that incident in the library quite some time ago. Sasuke had kept his distance and she had kept hers, or maybe it was just that they were never caught alone after that time in the library.

''Here's your toast,'' He muttered, sitting on the stood across from her with his own toast coated with jam and peanut butter, he took a bite - his eyes on yesterdays paper.

''Thank you..''

3:45AM

They didn't say much at all to each other after Sasuke gave her, her toast.. but it seemed okay.

The walk up the stairs was weird, Sakura held her breath, hoping to the heaven's above Sasuke couldn't see up the shirt she was wearing - considering she had no pants on, he might as well just see her naked. They reached Sasuke's room, it was down the left from the guest bedroom. 

''T-..Thanks again for the toast.. Sasuke.''

Standing awkwardly beside each other, the only light from the moon shining down from the window separating the rooms. There was endless amounts of tension; sexual tension and they both knew it, but no words were spoke - it had been just like before, but they knew there wouldn't be any interruptions, they wouldn't get caught. She glanced down and back up, their eyes meeting. The look in his eyes was so intense that it burned in hers, but his lips were pressed into a thin line, jaw clenching as she went to speak. 

''I just-'' ..Like they went back in time to the library, Sasuke's mouth came crashing down on her own, hushing her words lke they never existed.

It happened to quickly it made her head spin and insides dizzy. His movements were graceful, and full of passion. He pushed her back against the hard of the wall; the cold of it seeping through the shirt right to her skin, sending goosebumps down her spine. He moved his hands down to her legs, and scooped her up so she was lifted - taking a few steps into his bedroom, closed the door. Her heart was pounding, and he kept advancing; she placed her hands on his chest, but he grabbed her wrists and pushed her own on his bed. The surge of emotions that shot through her was astounding. There was no paranoia of being caught, or him walking away - just complete and utter passion, lust, and something she didn't think she could ever feel; but the scarier thought was the naked desire that flared between the two of them.

He jerked her forward, covering her mouth in a smothering kiss. Though, it wasn't exactly tender, his kiss didn't set her on edge the way Kakashi's had, she didn't have to brace herself for critism, it was like Sasuke had heard her thought. His hands left her wrist and wrapped around her waist, crushing her against him as his tongue slipped over her lower lip. he sexual tension between them had lingered since that day in the library, they had gotten so close to actually having sex - but were interrupted before they'd even really got started. It was overwhelming and anytime Sakura thought about it, she'd get endless butterflies in her stomach.

'This is how it's supposed to be,' Her thoughts whispered; this wasn't a burden or something she had to guard herself against; it wasn't something fun or a joke; they had a bond, whether either of them liked to admit it or not. Sakura gripped Sasuke's shoulders as they tumbled into the same bed for similar reasons.

''You smell like cherries..'' He mumbled quietly against her neck as his hands slightly skimmed below her t-shirt. His finger tips raised goose bumps on her thighs, she shivered. Every part of his body, every single inch was as hard as it looked. There wasn't an ounce of flesh on him, and when she pulled his shirt off over his head, she didn't know where she wanted to touch first. Her hands wandered restlessly from chest to the ridges of his abdomen, god he was walking sex no doubt.

Sasuke's face remained emotionless, but there was always something about those dark onyx eyes that told a completely different story, and Sakura saw right through him. Lying between her legs, he pushed her T-shirt up, revealling mostly all of her, except for the parts covered by fabric, her breasts and below her waist. He rested his head against the curve of her stomach. When he kissed her there, Sakura couldn't help but clamp her knees around his waist, breath instantly hitching. ''mm..''

With every brush of his finger tips, every stroke of his tongue against any part of her flesh, he seemed to lose himself a little more and more; he brought her nipple into his mouth, and she could only concentrate slightly on his tongue. Threading her fingers through his hair, he crawled up her body and pressed kisses to her neck.

Sasuke paused and rose to his knees, he looked as though he was going to sprint out of his room. Sakura slithered over to the edge of the bed where he was. ''What're you-''

She shushed him as she reached for the button on his jeans, he took a sharp breath as Sakura slipped her hands inside his pants.

He slipped off his jeans, and pulled Sakura closer to him, laying on her back, he rushed to fulfill her wants and desires, not his own. The movements of muscle beneath his skin was all a wow factor to her; she couldn't get enough of it. ''Do you want this..'' She breathed, running her hands through his hair.

Sasuke's eyes met hers, and he replied with a kiss; it was tender, filled with something Sakura couldn't quite put her finger on, he reached between them and guided himself into the slick entrance of her body, her lungs constricted as her body stretched to accommodate him.

Sasuke slipped both of his hands beneath her lower back and slightly lifted her, She gripped his shoulders as every long inch of him slid into her, filling her.

He felt real, like he wasn't going anywhere; Sasuke flexed his hips and Sakura practically purred as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder; it was nice to be wanted; truely wanted. ''I've wanted to do this a long time..'' His breath was ragged, and his words were surprising.

Sakura's heart pounded;

He moved within her, slowly, over and over.

He withdrew fully, then slid back in; each time he gained abit of speed; and soon he pumped in and out of her so fast that each thrust pulled a moan from her. The sense of swiftly losing control gripped her to the core. His lips brushed her own, kissing her passionately even in the middle of sex, a kiss was always more loving.

Sakura could feel her body reaching it's breaking point; it was like he read her mind, Sasuke reached between them and rubbed her swollen clit - sending Sakura over the edge, her back arched, and toes curled; his name she cried.

''that's it sweetheart..'' He groaned,

''Cum,'' She urged, clutching his sweat-slicked back, Sasuke thrust almost too hard against her as he reached the end. 

There was nothing but the mixture of ragged breaths between the two of them, Sasuke kissed her forehead, cheek, neck, and then lips before rolling off of her.


End file.
